


[Podfic] makes no sense to fall

by utlaginn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutually Unrequited, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utlaginn/pseuds/utlaginn
Summary: Podfic of Cesare's makes no sense to fall“If you’re not serious about Yuuri, you need to back off. You have no idea how many times I watched your programs with him and listened to him rave about you. He’s memorized interviews of yours that you forgot you ever gave.”“I’m very serious about Yuuri."“Are you very enough, though? Because Yuuri’s idolized you forever.”Well, yes. That’s the idea. If Victor bought into his own press, he’d idolize him too.





	[Podfic] makes no sense to fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [makes no sense to fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614762) by [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare). 



Running Time: 0:14:03  
Intro / Outro Music: As The World Falls Down, David Bowie

***

Stream / Download at Box: [Here](https://app.box.com/s/sw5bk2wj7dt0vbik54zpy5rj92sqahkq)

Download at Audiofic Archive: Check back soon!


End file.
